


Ten Black Roses

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Murder, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title comes from the Rasmus' song.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ten Black Roses

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the Rasmus' song.

"When you're sad and no-one knows it,  
I'll send you black roses,  
When your heart is dark and frozen,  
I'll send you black roses,

Ten black roses"  
\- The Rasmus (Ten Black Roses)

Morgana woke up, dressed up and prepared her breakfast. Then she went to the porch to pick up newspaper. As soon as she opened the door, she realized something's different. There was a black rose laying over the pack with newspaper. Someone's watching me, thought Morgana intentionally. Then she came up with the more reasonable explanation- the errand boy probably wanted to make her happy. Yet it remained being weird... how did he know roses are her favourite flowers? It might me just a shot in the dark, right... but how did he know I love black? Of course... take look around, Morgana- each shit you have is black... 'twasn't so difficult, was it? Morgana went inside the house, ate her breakfast and enjoyed her Sunday, forgetting this weird event.  
Morgana woke up, dressed up and prepared her breakfast. Then she went outside to check up the postbox. As soon as she reached it, she noticed a black rose laying on the top. Okay, it is nice, but it starts to be awkward... she'll have to tell Arthur she doesn't like him... sorry, dude. Morgana packed her stuff and departed to job.  
In the evening Morgana opened a bottle of wine and watched the movie on DVD... her collegue, Gwen, lent it to her... some horror, called Freakdog. She didn't catch Arthur today... hopefully she'll meet him tomorrow. Morgana fell asleep watching.  
Morgana woke up and dressed up hastily - damn alarm clock, I gotta get a new one, she thought. Omitting either breakfast, either make-up she rushed out of the door. What she didn't omit was the black rose placed on the top of her postbox. She'll hopefully catch Arthur today, it's getting sorta tiring.  
Morgana returned home with a splitting headache. Her boss made her feel like shit again, so she totally forgot Arthur and everything. She didn't even have a dinner, she simply fell asleep.  
Morgana woke up and dressed up. This time she didn't hurry and she didn't even have to make breakfast. She had a working meeting with an abroad client. She'll meet her at the bistro and enjoy some breakfast... ham and eggs maybe? It's gonna be interesting hopefully. She chose nice dress for that occasion and picked up the mail, bringing another black rose home. Gotta catch Arthur, she thought.  
Morgana came back. Elena was very nice girl and the whole day was perfect. She also finally came across Arthur... he claimed he knows 'bout no roses. Weird.  
Morgana woke up. Thursday. She was looking forward to weekend... and her free Friday actually. She picked up the newspaper, finding - surprisingly - a black rose. It was annoying already. Don't fuck with me, thought Morgana. She picked a rose and threw it into the rubbish bin.  
Morgana returned earlier that afternoon, packed up her stuff and left for the cabin.  
When Morgana came back on Sunday, there were three black roses laying on her post box. Just ignore it, she thought.  
Morgana woke up on Monday, had a breakfast and left for job. She found a fourth black rose on her post box. Alright, I'll solve it afternoon.  
Luckily boss didn't act like a dick today. Before making herself a dinner Morgana took the roses and burnt them in the fireplace. Then she wrote a note, saying: "Who are you and why?" Placing this on the post box she went calmly to bed.  
Morgana woke up, looking forward the solution of the rose mystery. She went to the porch and saw a rose resting on her post box, a sheet of paper laying next to it. Morgana read the letters: "Meet me in the park at 6 pm". Morgana couldn't wait for her work day to end. Finally. 5:30 pm she came home. She washed her face, hastily ate some dinner and changed her clothes. Okay, it's 10 minutes to six. Morgana hurried to the park.  
In the park Morgana realized what's wrong- she had no idea how to recognize her mysterious devotee. But she feared for no reason- as soon as she spotted a tall blonde lady in red dress, holding the bunch of black roses, she knew who is she looking for. She hastily came to the lady, eager to find out what is going on finally. "Hey, who are you?" The girl grabbed Morgana's hand and gave her the bunch of black roses... ten black roses. "My name is Morgause... I love you, yet I didn't figure out a better way to say..." Morgana was shaking her head. No, no, no, everything's wrong. "I'm sorry, girl, but... I... I am straight." Girl's eyes started to veil with tears. Morgana closed her eyes and turned away. And the last feeling she experienced on this world was the rock caressing her nape.

"Forget the thorns the cutting blades,  
Remember the rose that fades."  
\- Eternal Tears of Sorrow (Raven (In Your Eyes)


End file.
